The Best Present
by Lost Inspiration
Summary: This is the mini-sequel to Me, My Fake Husband, and My Crazy Aunt. So, this time, Ziva is pregnant with their second child, she goes into labor on Christmas Morning, but this delivery is a little more complicated then they planned.


**Alright, I know I said next Saturday but I figured you guys have been awesome to Me, My Fake Husband, and My Crazy Aunt that I'd given you an early present. **

**P.S. I could really wait either!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Best Presents<strong>

Ziva David- DiNozzo snuggles closer to her husband early, Christmas Day morning. She knows her daughter would come bursting in at any minute like she normally does every Christmas, so she tries to make this last.

"Mm, sweet cheeks." Tony mumbles into her hair. "Aimee will be here soon." she whispers to him. "I know." He slowly kisses her forehead and rubes her stomach gently. It's large and causing her not to be able to kiss him back. "I can't wait until this baby is out." She groans and he chuckles. "Two weeks over due, not that bad."

She glares up at him, "_Then_ the _next one_, since you insist on _six_-." "I don't _insist_, it was a _suggestion._" She shakes her head, "Whatever, you can carry the next one."

"Didn't you say that last time?" "You tricked me this time."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Aimee shouts as she runs in and climbs in, shimming in between the couple, "It snowed!" she says excitedly before Ziva looks at her clock, "It is four-thirty." She declares and Tony smiles, "At least we know she's _yours. _She _always _wakes up early_._ " He jokes before Aimee tugs on her mother's sleeve.

"Mommy, your bed is wet." Ziva furrows her eyebrows, "What are you talking about Aimz?" Tony asks and Aimee sighs. "_It's wet." _She emphasizes. Tony moves his legs around, "She's right."

They both look at each other before scrambling up, Ziva grabbing Aimee. Tony throws back the sheets and sees the large glob in the middle. He kneels down and smells it, "Crap," He mutters. "Daddy, pee doesn't smell that good."

Ziva shakes her head, "That's not pee Aimee."

"Then what is it?" she asks. "It's your brother or sister who has bad timing." Tony says as he throws the sheets in a laundry basket. "Tony, we're fine, I'm not having any contractions." Ziva says simply as she sets Aimee on her hip. "I'm just gonna call her, just in case." Tony says before hurrying from the room.

"Daddy's crazy," Aimee whispers and Ziva nods. "Can I open my presents now?" Aimee asks and Ziva gives her a look, "You _know _that we wait for Abby, McGee, and the boys. And Uncle Matt and Ashley, and Gibbs."

Aimee pouts, "_Please?" _she begs. Ziva sighs, "Three. But let me changed first." Aimee nods excitedly before hurrying down the stairs, calling for her father. Ziva quickly changes into a pair of maternity shorts before going to find her little 'ninja' as Tony would say.

She finds Aimee standing by the tree observing all the presents deciding which would worth 'opening early.'

"10 seconds Aimee." Ziva says, sitting on the edge of couch. Aimee looks at the largest ones closely before pulling the three biggest to the center of the floor, all by herself.

"Daddy are you gonna watch me?" Aimee asks as she sees Tony standing in the doorway, "Sure Princess." He comes and sits beside Ziva as Aimee starts delicately tearing through the paper. "Come on Aimee! You're half ninja rip that paper open!" Tony shouts and Aimee grins, "If you say so."

Shortly after there are shreds all over the floor and her tiny little squeals echo on the walls. "Daddy! Mommy! It's awesome!" she murmurs afraid to touch it. "I told you she'd like it." Tony says and Ziva smiles sliding down to sit next to her. "I can jump on this?" she asks excitedly. "Yeah, I think that's what you're supposed to do on a trampoline." Tony tells her and she smiles, "When it gets warmer, Grandpa can help daddy put it up." Ziva says and gestures to the backyard.

Which is covered in snow, "Are you gonna open the next one?" Ziva encourages and Aimee quickly peels the wrapping paper off that one too! "Oh Jesus." Tony mutters and Ziva grins, "Awesome!" Aimee screams as she tries to climb on top. "You had to pick the biggest thing in store?" He asks and Ziva chuckles. "It's gonna be _so much fun!_" she shouts.

Tony sighs overlooking the plays cape/gym set, "That's gonna be hell." He mutters.

Aimee looks over the last present, it's large, not as large as the second one, but pretty big. "Are you gonna open it Aimee? I picked it out myself." Tony asks and she carefully tears off one side before gasping. "A car! A car!" she shouts. She swiftly tears the rest of the wrapping paper off and Ziva raises her eyebrows, "A _car _really?" she asks.

"What?" He asks innocently. "It was pretty close to Magnum's." He says simply as Aimee gawks at the box which holds her pink, Barbie, mustang. She looks over at her parents before running over and buries her head in them. "I wove you guys." She mumbles.

Tony smiles, "We love you too."

Aimee nods before going back to inspect her toys. "A car really?" Ziva finally asks. "Oh! The hugest play structure in the store?" she smiles. "I learn from the best."

Tony wraps his arm around her shoulder bringing her close to him, "So, uh, what'd the Meg say?" she asks. "Same thing like with Aimee, and try _not _to kill me."

Ziva smiles, "I will do my bes-." She stops sudden. He doesn't have to ask, he can feel the tension radiate through his own body. "Okay. Ow. That hurts" She mumbles, sitting up, and rubbing her sides.

He grabs a nearby piece of paper and writes down the contraction. "Come on, we're going." Tony says and grabs her hand. "Tony, it's just-." She stops again.

He's worried now, she licks her lips repeatedly and her nails sink into the arm of the couch. "Mommy, are you okay?" Aimee asks quietly. Ziva looks up at her daughter, "No baby." She murmurs. Aimee hurries up and grabs her mother's hand, and try's to pull her up.

"Aimee, _please _stop." Ziva moans and Aimee lets go. "Daddy, come on, Mommy's hurt." Aimee says urgently and grabs her father's hand. "You stay there Ziv!" Tony calls as he and Aimee dash up the stairs. "I wasn't going anywhere anyway." Ziva grumbles as another contraction hits, nowhere at all.

* * *

><p>"Where's mommy's bag?" Aimee asks as Tony sets her on the bed. "In the closet." He says simply. He digs through the closet, throwing shoes, and clothes to the side before finally finding Ziva's leather bag.<p>

"Do you have the car seat?" Aimee asks and he looks up. "I _think _it's in the car." He says quickly, throwing more of Ziva's clothes, and neutral baby clothes in the bag. "Tony!" Ziva shouts.

"There's blood!" Tony's face loses all color and he grabs the bag and Aimee before running down the stairs. He sets Aimee down and hands her the bag. "Go, put this in the car." He orders and she nods he little bunny slips nearly falling off as she runs.

He skids into the living room where Ziva is breathing heavily and as she sees him tries to stand. "No, no." He murmurs before gently picking her up in his arms.

Another contraction racks her body and she grabs his shirt, along with a few of his chest hairs. He doesn't yelp when she pulls them out, he can't she's in more pain than him. Aimee waits by the passenger door, all bundled up by herself.

He sets her into the passenger seat and helps Aimee into her car seat, makes sure he has everything, before quickly turning the car on and speeding mindlessly out of their driveway.

* * *

><p>It takes him twenty-five minutes. Twenty Minutes of agony, Twenty Minutes of Ziva biting back screams. When he finally arrives, Abby, McGee, and the boys are there and they take Aimee. They rush her into a room, where they check her over, and wait for Dr. Channing to arrive.<p>

Ziva lies on her side when Abby decides to let a pleading Aimee to see her mother. Tony's mindlessly rubbing her hand. "Mommy." Aimee mumbles, Ziva briefly looks up and smiles weakly. "Hi Baby."

Aimee hesitantly climbs up into her mother's side. Burying her face in her mother's chest, "Baby sibling," she whispers to Ziva's stomach. "Stop being mean to mommy."

Ziva smiles and lightly rubs her daughter's head. She was probably the best soother for her. Yes, the contractions were killing her inside, but her daughter was the only one to stop them from hurting the outside.

Shortly after Dr. Channing walks in, and smiles gently. "Hi Ziva." She whispers, careful to wake Aimee. Ziva hesitantly sits up, immediately wishing she hadn't. Abby carefully gestures that she needs to take Aimee. Ziva kisses Aimee's cheek and Tony does the same before giving her to Abby.

"I think the best thing to do for this delivery….is a C-section." Dr. Channing says once Abby is gone. "Are you sure?" Tony asks. "You see," Dr. Channing starts, obviously in a hurry. "There's a thing called Placental abruption, where the placenta separates from the uterus and that is very dangerous to both the mother and the fetus."

Ziva licks her lips, "If you say it is best."

Dr. Channing hands Tony a set of paperwork which he signs quickly and she rushes off. The next couple of minutes are a blur to them; they started Ziva's catheter and gave her some pain meds, to knock out her lower half. By the time they were ready to wheel her into the operating room, Tony was already dressed in scrubs.

"It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay, sweet cheeks." Tony whispers to her as she is wheeled in and they start the beginning of the C-section. When they finish, they tell him he can come in. He takes a seat by her head and wipes the tears away for her.

"Sshhh. Hush, Ziva. _Relax_. Just think in like a minute or two, we're gonna have a little baby. Ziva nods and she smiles. "Okay, you're gonna feel a lot of pressure." The nurse tells them. "Stand-Up." She ushers and Tony hesitantly stands up and looks over the sheet.

He sees the hair first; it's more like his hair. A blonde hair color and that makes him _more _proud. "IT'S A BOY!" He shouts at the same time as Dr. Channing. He's crying now, his baby. His baby _boy._ He's all cherry red from just being born, and is crying like no tomorrow.

"Zi, he's gorgeous!" Tony exclaims and Ziva smiles. They let him see him for another second before taking him away to have him looked over by a pediatrician. "7 pounds 11 ounces!" a nurse calls over to him. "No wonder my back was hurting so much." Ziva says and Tony kisses her head.

"A boy." He murmurs. "A boy, what you always wanted."

Tony shakes his head, "I wanted whatever you could give me; All girls, 1 boy four girls. I didn't care; as long as you were there I was fine."

"Here's your son." The pediatrician says as she hands the baby to Tony. He cradles him gently before showing him Ziva. "He's very beautiful."

"That's because he looks like you." Tony tells her and this time it's her time to shake her head. "_No. He looks like you." _

Tony smiles down at his son, who yawns up at him. "Hey buddy. You're so pretty….no handsome sorry."

Ziva looks over at Tony before he lets her kiss the baby's head. Shortly after the nurse takes him to the nursery and Ziva is wheeled to recovery, he decided to go tell everybody.

* * *

><p>Aimee is wide awake now, playing with Abby and McGee's son's biological son, Ryder, and Ty, their adopted son from the murder case almost a year ago, and Matt and Ashley's twins; MaKynzi and Asher. Gibbs is sitting beside them watching the five play while holding Abby and McGee latest son, Chase. Ashley and Matt were sitting to the right of Abby and McGee holding their newest additions, Wyatt Levi and Connor Reese David.<p>

They all look up when they see him. "Daddy!" Aimee cries and Tony pulls her up into his arms. "Hey princess. I missed you." He mumbles against her head, "I miss you too." He whispers something her ear and she smiles.

"DiNozzo, you're killing us here. Boy or Girl?" Gibbs asks and Tony smiles. "It's a boy." He says surely and everybody cheers. "What no bet?" he asks.

"No, no bet, _this time._" Abby says before hopping up. "Can we see him daddy?" Aimee asks kindly and Tony nods. "Follow Me." He gestures and they start to walk toward the nursery.

Aimee, Ty and Ryder dash off ahead when they see the picture of the stork and the bright blue walls. "Daddy! Daddy! I can't see." Aimee says quickly as Tony runs over to them. Tony hoists she and Chase up to see into the room. There in the very center smiling, his green eyes sparkling in the light. The attending nurse points to him and Tony nods.

She picks him up so his crowd can see him more clearly, "That's my brother!" Aimee says loudly and Tony tells her to quiet down.

"He's so pretty." Abby murmurs. "_Hey. _My son's not _beautiful, _he's handsome." Abby grins, Aimee reaches into her pajama pocket and holds out a small box out to the nurse. "What is that Aimee?" Ashley asks.

"It's the smallest Christmas present I could fit in my pocket." Aimee says and Gibbs smiles. "It's for Nathaniel," She declares. "His name's Nathaniel?" Abby shrieks. Tony nods, "It was the closest thing to Netanya." Tony says quietly and Aimee kisses his cheek.

"Daddy, he can have _all _my Christmas presents." Aimee tells him and Tony kisses the side of her head. "What's his full name?" Matt asks.

"Nathaniel _Armani _DiNozzo." Tony says proudly. When everybody furrows their eyebrows at him he decides to explain, "I kinda pitched Armani last time, but that didn't work out so now…plus, he's 7 pounds 11 ounces. Armani's birthdate."

Abby whistles, "Wow. That's big." Tony grins, "Yeah, and Ziv would a killed me for it."

Aimee tugs on her father's shirt. "When can we go see mommy?" she asks. He looks at his watch, "Now I guess." He shrugs. "Bye Nathaniel!" Aimee waves to her brother. "He's the best Christmas present I could ever have." Aimee sighs.

"I'm sure your Aunt would think so too."

* * *

><p><strong>That was just the beginning trust me, I'll have the sequel up this saturday!<strong>

**See you there.**


End file.
